


Captured

by Gryff1ndor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Mention of Jemma simmons/grant ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff1ndor/pseuds/Gryff1ndor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is captured when Ward escapes his cell on the Bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ward escapes

Grant Ward stood over Jemma holding a phone. Normally it wouldn’t have been that unusual except she was tied up being asked to tell the team that she was fine after she had been kidnapped and beaten up.

“Jemma. Hurry up. I don’t want to have to punish you again,” Grant whispered threateningly causing a whimper to come out of her mouth.

“Skye?” Jemma asked unsure of what she was supposed to say to her fellow team mate.  
“Thank God you’re alive Jemma. We’re coming,” Skye said worry sketched in her voice.

“NO. DON’T! HE HAS A PLAN. HE’S GOING TO HURT YOU GUYS. DON’T WOR-” Jemma was cut off by a punch to the gut and Ward ending the phone call.

“What did I say? I said that I would have to punish you again,” and with that Ward punched her two more times for good measures and left leaving Jemma on the floor tied up to the chair hoping that Skye wouldn’t try to get her.

*Flashback to earlier

_Jemma was taking the viral DNA out of the centrifuge when Fitz came running into the lab only to see the virus DNA and then screamed and ran away again shouting something about infection and his pristine workspace. Jemma rolled her eyes and put it in for another three minutes to try to evaporate all the alcohol possible out of the DNA. She went through the next events in her head calculating the amount of time it would take to put the DNA into the fridge and let it cool and then how long it would take for the enzymes to take out the section of DNA that she wanted. She walked over to the computer making sure that she would put in the right amount of chemicals so that she wouldn’t have done all of that for nothing. Then it happened…_

_Two shots were fired onto the glass of the lab. She jerked her head up at the noise of gun shots and saw that the assailant would’ve hit her leg if the bullets had gone through. She quickly turned around and started running, but the man was loads faster than her, and he caught her and pulled her down tying up her wrists._

_“Jemma. Long time no see,” It was Ward. Oh, GOD, IT WAS WARD! She was going to die. He was going to kill her. “We’ve got a plane docked. Let’s go.”  
“NO,” Jemma screamed, “I won’t. I won’t go with you.”_

_“Oh, Jemma. We both know that you will or else I will shoot everyone on this plane.”_

_Damn-Jemma thought- He knew her too well. She was walked upstairs handcuffed with a bloody nose and a blooming black eye with a gun pointed to her head. She always hated watching movies with damsels in distress, and she thought of how ironic that was taking her current situation into account. Skye, Coulson, May, and Fitz all had guns in their hands pointing them at her._

_“Lower your weapons because if you don’t then I’ll shoot her, and we both know that I’m not joking.”_

_Sure enough, they lowered their weapons._

_“Now, I’m going to walk out of this plane, and you are not going to follow me or else I will kill her. Fitz, don’t look so mad. You’ll thank me one day.”_

_“Jemma, I take back what I said earlier. He_ was _born evil.”_

_For that, Jemma earned a punch to her back, and Fitz started yelling._

_“Bye guys. See you never,” and Ward took Jemma out of the plane onto a hydra base._

“Jemma, guess who we found?” Ward asked as he dragged in her two best friends. Jemma suddenly snapped, and yelled,

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I WOULD HAVE BEEN BLOODY FINE! THEY _NEED_ ME AND NOW YOU’VE COME AND GIVEN THEM BLOODY LEVERAGE. WHAT THE HELL SKYE! WHAT WAS THE TWISTED LOGIC THAT TOLD YOU AND FITZ ‘OH YES I CAN DISOBEY ALL OF WHAT JEMMA SAID BECAUSE I DECIDED THAT IT MIGHT MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER.’ WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!”

Fitz and Skye sat there dumbstruck for a few minutes.

“Skye,” Ward was back, “We need you.”

 "No."

"Let me rephrase," ward said, "We're taking you."  
  
"NO!" this time it was Jemma who was the one that yelled. 

"You know, I'm really starting to lose my self-control with you, Jemma," ward said walking over to the bio-chemist.

"You call that self-control?" Jemma spat at him.

"Yes," Ward said. She had no idea what would happen next.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's taken and Fitz freaks a bit

"Actually, I think I'll take Simmons," Ward said leaving the hacker and engineer wandering what was going to happen to the scared biochemist. 

Out of the cell  
"Aw, Jems, don't look so scared," Ward said brushing her cut cheek with the pad of his thumb. She jerked away from his hand her face changing from one of fear to disgust. 10 steps, turn right, nail in the wall on left, 45 steps, turn right, go through wood door  
"Don't even get near me," she spat at him, "Don't touch me. Don't even look at me."  
"Jems, you and I both know that we had something," Ward said.  
"We had nothing. I never loved you. I was weak, and I will never make that mistake again."  
Ward stumbled a bit at her response but regained his confidence so that it was almost unnoticeable. They walked in silence. 30 steps, turn right, nail in the wall on left, 45 steps, turn right, go through wood door. Simmons thought trying to retain some information so that she could escape from wherever Ward was taking her.  
"Well, as much as I love these conversations, we are at the destination. I'll tell Fitz that you send your love, and Skye that you miss her," and with that, Ward left Jemma to the guards.   
"She's a pretty one. Think ward'll mind if we take a whack at her?" A guard asked.  
"No, you will not," simmons said.  
"What makes you think that you can talk?" The guard asks hitting her in the head with the but of his gun.  
"We're here anyways," the guard said walking up to the keypad-locked steel door punching in the code 6292 Jemma remembered. That's the pass code. They shoved her into the room, and Simmons was, to say the least, surprised at what she found inside.

Back at the cell  
"Fitz, we have to formulate a plan and get out of here," Skye said realizing that she needed to take initiative.  
"NO!"  
"Calm down, Fitz," Skye said surprised at the engineers reaction.  
"I'm not leavin' her," Fitz said face suddenly turning sad. "I left her once, and I won't again. I'll save her. That's what I'll do! I'll help her, and kill Ward, and then I'll get Simmons!"   
"Fitz, I don't want to leave her either, but we need to help us. That's what she would want."  
"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT SHE'D WANT. I'VE KNOWN HER FOR 10 BLOODY YEARS. I KNOW HER, AND I WONT LEAVE HER. I CANT. I can't. Skye, I just can't. She's too important."  
"I know, Fitz. I don't want to either, but we'll get Bobbi and May and they'll show Ward, and then you can kill him. You know that would be what she would want."  
"I know," Fitz replied quietly.

That's when Ward walked in.   
"WHERE IS SHE YA MONGREL," Fitz yelled at Ward suddenly, immediately scared, but not regretful, as Wards face turned to fury.  
"What is it with you geniuses? Why are you guys always to stupid?" Ward said picking Fitz up and pushing him to the other side of the room.  
"We're just used to being bullied. We can stand up for ourselves from idiots and jocks and bullies all of which you are."  
"Well, that never kept you squints from having black eyes a few times. Did it? I guess this can't be an exception," Ward said punching Fitz in the face causing skye to scream at Ward.  
Fitz spit his blood from the split lip on Wards shoes saying, "Well, Ward, I can tell you one thing. You're all bark and no bite. I've had worse than that." That earned Fitz another hit and another scream from Skye.  
"Don't test my patience, squint," Ward said threateningly as he left the room.  
"Don't worry; I will," Fitz said sitting down by Skye and letting her fuss over his lip. Fitz didn't get any sleep that night partially because Skye was draped over him sleeping, but mostly because Jemma still hasn't been brought back yet and he really missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/kudos... I'll try to update more this week, but I have loads of homework and preparations for moving :( hope you liked it
> 
>  
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it

Jemma's POV Jemma didn't expect what she saw when she walked through the door... Maybe an operating chair or torture tools but not this.

She stepped into a fully operational state of the art lab. The floors were pristine white tiles the kind that reminded her of school floors covering the floor and black ones covering the ceiling. Each tiny tile was a small shade different making the black tiled ceiling turn to white ones in the opposite corner, There were at least three safety cabinets from the baker company and three refrigerators one that went all the way down to -30 degrees. The flame-retardant tables each with different items, a micro-centrifuge on one along with a few vortex simulators and mice while others held viruses and graduated cylinders, beakers, and pipetters another with a large amount of chemicals on it, were about 3ft x 15 feet.

She walked to the table with the chemicals finding the key chemicals for gene mutation. She then proceeded to walk to the holo table activating it and finding, just as she suspected, a diagram of DNA. She zoomed out to look at what they were trying to manipulate finding something that made her stop breathing for a second. She looked around desperately trying to find something... Anything that would mean she was wrong, but she couldn't and she was scared...

For her

For Fitz

For shield

for the world

"Ah , Ms. Simmons, I see you have discovered what we would like you to do," Jemma spun around only to meet Dr. Whitehall.

"I won't do it," Jemma said confident with her stubbornness,

"Oh, you most definitely will."

____________________________________________________________________________ 

The cell

"Fitz what's our plan again?" Skye asked as she woke up.

"Skye, they're going ta ask me ta build something. When they do, I'm going to make a small bomb as well. One that can just fit in my pocket and then you can pick the lock and we can get out through the window with a fire escape. At that point, you can use the chip that we implanted in your arm and call for help," Fitz finished tears in his eyes realizing that they wouldn't be able to rescue Simmons.

"Hey, Fitz, it's ok. We'll get her. We wouldn't ever leave her for good," Skye reassured.  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's my... My everything, Skye."

"I know, Fitz. I know," Skye said as a guard entered, "Fitz, a guards here he's gonna take you. Just remember the plan," she whispered.

How could he? It was the plan in which he would abandon simmons. He would leave her to hydra. He would possibly kill her, and it would be all his fault. 

They led him past a metal door where he found a few engines of various sizes and a lot of scrap metal. He found the designs of what they wanted and started to build and build and build. He donned a welding mask to keep his face from being burnt and scarred scared of what Jemma might say if he were hurt when he rescued her. He finished his bombs putting one in his shoe, one in his shirt pocket that looked like it was sewn down. He then finished the design that they wanted leaving one screw unbolted making the whole model unstable so that they wouldn't cause a mass murder. 

Fitz buzzed the buzzer leaving the finished product in the tube that was labeled outbox. The guards then came in and held him in both sides facing him towards the monitor. It flickered to life with a picture of Jemma, and he knew only bad things would ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I haven't posted in forever but I had a few hours to spare so I wrote this up... Thanks for reading it
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	4. Initiation of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Skye escape, but Jemma's still there.

Fitz's and Skye's POVs

He saw Jemma's face, scared, with new gashes on her cheeks. She backed up against the wall as her eyes widened. Ward stepped onto the screen and grabbed her hips making Jemma squirm, but he pushed her against the wall so that she had no escape. He placed a hand on her cheek as she squirmed even harder causing both of his hands to move to her cheek holding her head still. She looked up terrified as the monitor cut off.

"Escort Mr. Fitz back to his cell with Skye. We have all we need from him and her for today."

Fitz left the lab wondering what Ward had done to his Jemma. He had probably kissed her against her will, and made her do stuff she didn't want to do. As he thought this, a single tear slid down his cheek before he caught himself so that Skye wouldn't worry when he entered the cell again. 

As he entered the cell Skye looked up hope in her eyes, and all he could do was give her a small nod as recognition that he had finished his side of the bargain. 

The guards threw him into the room laughing and talking saying, "If Ward got that with her then I bet you we can too. Just imagine all that we can..." At that point they had shut the door Skye scrambling up asking Fitz if he was okay then asking,  
"What did the guards mean, Fitz?"

"They showed me a video on the projector. They ummm... Ward ummmm... He had Jemma and he um he was trying to kiss her."  
Skye's face turned to one of fury and disgust.

"Bobbi will kick his ass. She's got a soft spot for Simmons, and she won't let any of this go unnoticed." 

"But Skye. On the way over here I heard someone say something about brainwashing, and well... You saw what happened to agent 33. I don't want her to be that person. She can't be, Skye."

"Don't worry, Fitz, Mays got contacts... She won't let it happen... Now where did you plant the bombs?"

"I put one in the laboratory that I was working in, one on the floor on the way here and one in this cell... Now shall we?" He asked as Skye grinned taking out her set of lock picks from her shoe and kneeling down to the door within seconds cracking the code. They quickly checked the outside for any guards only finding one. Skye walked up behind the guard and punched him over the top of his head making him crumble to the ground. She smiled and quickly grabbed the rope off of his belt along with his gun and communicating device as well as anything else she found useful lying around. She broke the glass of the window clearing off all of the shattered material then tied the rope to a pole a few feet away from the window. She secured the knot making sure that it wouldn't give way and told Fitz to make his way down the rope, and, once at the ground, to run towards the woods and hide. 

He did as he was told scaling his way down the building and then jumping a couple feet when the rope ended and ran to the woods unnoticed. Skye took a deep breath doing the same jumping down and crouching making sure no one had noticed her. She then proceeded to run to the forest where Fitz was waiting.

"Now we've got to um power the um um the um the signal," he said grabbing her arm and pulling out a small device running it over her bicep until he heard a small beep.

"Okay... They know where we are now," he said.

"Great... Now let's find a place to camp at," Skye said leading him to an upturned tree where the dirt had been removed throwing some sort of material onto the ground making them blend into their surroundings. She quickly jumped onto the dirt making it sturdy throwing a small blanket onto the ground patting it as if gesturing him to come and enjoy their new home. He walked over to it and found that it wasn't as bad as he imagined. Sure there was a plastic object over his head at all times and the ground was bumpy in some places, but he wasn't locked in that cell forced to make strange inventions. He smiled as he told Skye to get some rest. She obeyed leaning her head on his shoulder falling asleep almost instantly. He smiled again as he waited for the signs of Coulson and May.

Jemma's POV

She was, after being thoroughly beaten up again, held up by Ward. He grabbed her hips causing her to struggle madly scared of what he might do. He then grabbed her cheeks making her stay in place as he leaned in. She tried to struggle more and more, but eventually, his lips touched hers. She squirmed again in disgust waiting for him to pull away. When he did, she spit on him causing fury to flash into his eyes. 

"Jemma if you don't obey my commands then I'll have to punish you again."

"I'd rather you hit me than kiss me," she said again the disgust leaking into her voice causing him to sigh.

He was about to pull back his fist when an alarm and explosions sounded, and a soldier ran into the room.

"The other two, sir. They've escaped."

Jemma smiled, happy for her friends. Ward turned to find her grinning, and, out of fury, punched her causing her to crumple to the ground holding her now broken rib. She coughed up blood as he left not able to regain the strength to get up. Just laying there as the bruise started to form, and her cheek started to bleed again from the impact of the floor laying in her own blood, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! Please comment or kudos if you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time,  
> Gryff1ndor


	5. Angers and explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works out what happened to Jemma.

Fitz and Skye's POVs

They had been rescued outside of the camp, which was in Turkey, Fitz had been told. They were escorted onto the Bus, and once arriving Bobbi took the silence to use stating,  
"You guys don't have that many bruises... We were expecting a lot more."

"Yah well, Simmons took most of the beating for us," Skye answered shivering as she remembered the scientists bloody and bruised face.

"Fitz, what did they want her to do... What did they do to her?" She asked her expression turning to one of concern.

"Um well um she had a deep gash on her cheek and a cracked rib or two by the looks of it... In short terms she's not doing well, and we need to get her out of there quickly. They're going to try something, and I'd rather not find out if I'm right or not."

May asked after hearing Fitz's remark, "Fitz, what do you think they're going to try?"

"I don't really know, but I heard stuff about brainwashing."

At that remark, May's expression became unreadable. She had learned to mask emotions, and, when their was an overload of them, she tended to mask all of them.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll get her," Lance said patting Fitz's back awkwardly.

"I think I'm just going to go to my room now," Fitz mumbled making a motion towards the stairs not wishing to be in the teams company without Simmons there.

When he got to his small room, he quickly shut the door typing in the code to lock it completely allowing no one else access. After he felt fully alone, he cried. He cried for Simmons, for what they would do to her, and for what they had already done. He punched his bookshelf and his bed and his pillow. He smashed the picture of Ward and them all together kicking the frame splitting the wood and cutting his foot on the glass. He grabbed her perfume from her room and sprayed it in his, the smell of her intoxicating to all but him. He took out all of the periodic tables that she had given to him as gifts and pinned them up against walls along with the blueprints for their inventions. He put on her favorite Beethoven symphony and blasted it in his soundproof room. Finally, he fell asleep and dreamed of her.

Skye's POV after Fitz leaves

He's abandoned me- that's the first thought Skye has when Fitz leaves. Then she feels the idiocy and selfishness of her statement sink in and immediately regrets thinking it in the first place. She only wishes that she hadn't had to see all of that... Or that Bobbi and May wouldn't ask all of the question that were inevitably coming to her. 

"I'm going to go to the training room," Skye excused herself awkwardly stepping down the stairs and walking immediately to her punching bag set in the corner. She taped up her hands quickly and started punching. After a few minutes, it became a rhythmic thrumming leaving Skye alone to her thoughts. She thought about Simmons. Simmons-Jemma-,the scientist had insisted Skye call her after they had become better friends, felt like a sister to Skye. It had hurt as much as when a foster parent had said that she wasn't the right fit when Skye saw Simmons body battered and bruised. The smaller girl's hunched figure and black eye had reminded Skye of high school when she saw the other kids being bullied. It had made Skye's blood boil just as much when the bullies turned on her when Jemma had been held at gunpoint. It had made Skye feel just as relieved as when Coulson had accepted her onto the team when Jemma's voice was on the other end of that phone. Jemma was her closest family, and she didn't give a damn if Ward would try to stop her from getting to her only family. 

Skye's thoughts turned to Ward, the dirty bastard. Ward was the cause of this. He had punched Simmons and hurt her. He had kidnapped her. He had kissed her. The last one had made Skye punch the bag even harder making the chain rattle threatening to break. She kept punching harder and harder venting all of her anger into this one punching bag. She punched it until it shook so violently that the bag went toppling to the floor sand splattering everywhere.

"Piece of shit," she mumbled under her breath turning to grab another bag finding Bobbi standing in the corner watching her analytically.

"What," Skye snapped putting another punching bag on the hook and punching again.

"Nothing," Bobbi answered simply pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"It's obviously something if your just sitting there," Skye said angrily then realizing what she said she said, "sorry."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Bobbi said simply pulling out a key chain and spinning it on her finger.

"I did... It's just that I don't know what they're going to do to Simmons, and she's going to be Wards punching bag for as long as we just sit here fucking waiting and not doing anything."

"I know that you don't want to talk about it, but we have to know exactly what Ward did to her," Bobbi said looking truly sorrowful asking the young agent the question.

"Well... Might as well grab a beer cause it's gonna be awhile," Skye said grabbing a two beers from the mini fridge cracking off the tops and handing one to Bobbi sitting down. 

"Let's hope Simmons doesn't find out about you having a beer... She might rip my head off," Bobbi chuckles making Skye roll her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Skye said as she looked down at her knuckles bloody and split open from punching the bag.

Jemma's POV  
I didn't make the virus- that was what Jemma thought over and over again- I've saved millions of people's lives.

"Ms. Simmons," the voice reminded her pulling her back to brutal reality. She had once read in The Secret Life of Bees a quotes that she would remember all of her life:  
"Loss takes up inside of everything sooner or later and eats right through it."  
She had lost everything important in her life:  
Fitz  
Skye  
Shield  
Her life  
The only thing left was her identity, and she had a feeling that Hydra was taking care of that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Comments are always accepted happily... Try to update soon but bloody moving gets in the way of things and school work.
> 
>  
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons sees Fitz die and Fitz finds a notebook

Jemma's POV

"Agent Simmons, I applaud your loyalty. It will make it so much better to crush and break it and then turn you on your teammates and kill them in the ways that you know they fear," Whitehall said spitting his poisonous words towards the restrained girl.

They had been doing this for weeks now. Every time she had been brought in, it made Whitehall even happier the prospect of breaking her sending glee sprawling onto his youthful face.

"I am loyal to SHIELD," Jemma said not believing the words that came out of her mouth. She wasn't loyal to SHIELD. Not Skye nor Coulson nor Bobbi or Mack, but only one person, and he didn't even want to see her anymore much less save her.

In the grand scheme of things, he was better off without her. He would settle down with a nice smart girl much more deserving than her, and live a happy life forgetting that Jemma Simmons ever existed. He would have children and name them fun and beautiful names. They would have his eyes that would glitter when they spoke of their fantastic father. He would get his happily ever after. Just not with her.

"We have one 'loyal' person as well," Whitehall said signaling for the person to be brought in.

It was Fitz. She saw Fitz in the arms of hydra agents.

"FITZ!" She screamed scared of what they might do to him.

"No, Simmons, you don't understand...." He was cut off by a gun shot making his figure crumple to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed. The one person she was loyal to... The one person she loved and he was gone because of hydra. From that point on she wasn't loyal to anyone. Her loyalty was broken and so was she.

 

Back at the playground

"There's been a sighting," Coulson said making Skye hopeful before they were dashed when he followed with, "hydra tech has been revealed on a boat twenty miles out."

Skye looked over at Fitz who had his hands running through his hair looking at some sort of blueprint.

"Hey, Fitz. What are you working on?" She asked cautiously scared that she might bring up a touchy subject.

"It was this um this um this invention that Jemma and I were working on before she um before the um the pod. I um I found the right metal but the um the um chemical is the problem. I don't know what the right chemical is for the the um the," he said snapping his fingers trying to remember the words.

"Why don't we look in her room?" Skye asked scared of what his reaction might be. No one had been in her room since she was taken. Fitz had forbade it. He nodded slightly and started walking towards her bunk. When they reached the door, he turned to Skye saying,

"I'm going to um go in. You can um wait until I'm um I'm um finished."

Skye pretended like the words didn't sting, but Fitz saw through her act and turned briskly shutting the door behind him.

 

 

Fitz's POV

He didn't want to go into her bloody room much less let anyone else into it. So when Skye asked him to look inside it for blueprints, he naturally became overly protective.

He tentatively stepped inside of it the smell of her bringing back memories of them that he didn't care to remember. He looked at her desk, neatly organized with framed pictures of them scattered around the room. He opened a desk drawer finding a plain black journal labeled: _for Fitz_ He opened it carefully as he read the front page decorated with the elegant scrawl known only to Fitz as her handwriting.

_Dear Fitz,_

_If you're reading this then you either found it randomly or I gave it to you... Either way I'm sorry. I've been such a dunce about things. Please just look through these pages and remember that no one could ever replace you no matter what._

 

_Till you reach the end,_

_Simmons_

He turned the pages finding pictures of him and Mack sitting in the lab. He read the small descriptions under them only holding little scraps of information like: _Fitz has moved on_ Or _Glad he's found someone better_ Or _He's doing better._ The one that scared him the most was at the end when she wrote another letter this time longer than the previous:

_Oh Fitz,_

_It feels like just yesterday when we were competing for top spot in the classes not realizing how much we could accomplish together._

_When I was young, I read a story about Peggy Carter and a man called Daniel Sousa. Sousa was disabled, but she ended up marrying him and settling down. She once said that even though his leg was broken his heart was still the same. You are not broken. You are getting better. You are even closer to the finish line than you could even comprehend. You are the same Fitz that I met.... Competitive, loyal, and sweet._

_I think that I owe you an explanation. You think that I lied to you about the hydra mission because I thought you were broken. You don't realize how wrong you were._

_I realized that you could be so much better without me holding you back, because, there is no doubt that I held you back. I kept on finishing your sentences and wouldn't let you regain any independence because I was being selfish. I wanted my best friend back without realizing that maybe he didn't want me. I left because I knew that I had to make you independent of me. What I did was an act of love. I gave up being your second half so that you could find another one... One better than me who could adjust better to you, hypoxia and all. I left because..._

_Leopold Fitz, you are more than that. Those words changed me forever, and I hope that they do the same for you._

_With all my love,_

_Jemma_

Fitz read the paper over and over again looking at the ink blotted by her tears. How did she get that idea? He thought. Then when he looked back on all of their conversations, he saw that he was the one who had pushed her away. He smacked himself a few times before going down to the lab closely followed by Skye and smashing the beakers onto the floor cherishing the sound they made when shattered. He grabbed the graduated cylinders next hurling them against the opposite wall. _Shattered_ \- Fitz thought- _that's what we are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so bloody long :(   
> Comment or kudos or just smile cause anything and everything you guys do or say makes my day better
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time,  
> Gryff1ndor


	7. Ucheny

Jemma's POV

"Ucheny!" The familiarly violent voice brought the former scientist into position standing up from her bed.

"Here!" She shouted back getting dressed into her tactical gear looking down at the silver leg with a red X spray painted on it. She had once wandered what it would feel like to have two real legs before they opened the metal up and started over again. 

She had completed 23 missions in the four weeks she had been in the camp. The best undercover agent since Romanoff she had been told. That didn't mean much to her seeing as she didn't even know who the woman was much less what they had in common with each other. This would be her 24th mission that, if she completed, would give her a nice night out and sterling reputation among her commanders. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have heard of the young spy, and she was now on many hit lists. She was the number one most wanted since her 15th mission when she neutralized the speaker of the house leaving the CIA and FBI clueless. Her new mission was to exterminate what was left of shield, the organization that had been their downfall.

She pulled on her black suit grabbing her pistol and extra ammo. She walked down two floors to the assignment center smirking to herself as the other workers shrunk back into the shadows when they saw her. She opened the black door walking into the black room picking up the black file. 

"Just two field agents and a scientist?" She asks wandering why her commanders were giving her such a low profile case.

"Do not underestimate them. They are guarded by the best of the best, the widow herself."

She was left with that statement as the black plane picked her up.

Skye and Fitz's POVs

"We've got to move you two to a safer facility. Don't worry, we've got our best field agent as the body guard for you two," Coulson said watching Skye and Fitz pack their belongings into their small suitcases.

"Whose guarding us?" Fitz asked.

"We don't need a babysitter, Coulson!" Skye said exasperated.

"You do need guards because it's said that hydras trying to send the infamous assassin after what's left of SHIELD. And, to answer Fitz's question, you'll just have to wait and see."

Skye's POV

She was on the familiar quinjet wandering why she had to have people guarding her. She could defend herself, that you very much. She had superpowers! How much more defense could you get?!?! The quinjet landed distributing them onto the top of a roof. Skye quickly grabbed her bag and escorted Fitz out onto the carrier. A loud sound broke the tranquil silence of morning as the guard to their left dropped to the ground unmoving. Skye quickly shoved Fitz into cover and ran out looking for the shooter and spotting here two hundred feet out. Skye jumped over a few of the buildings to where the perpetrator was standing. She was wearing a black tactical suit with her hair strung up into a tight ponytail and a mask covering everything but her eyes. 

Skye had almost no time to react before the other agent pounced holding Skye down in a very uncomfortable position crushing Skye's lungs. Suddenly Skye could breathe again looking up and finding none other than Natasha Romanoff standing above her fighting the masked girl.

Skye almost felt bad for the masked girl expecting the criminal to be taken out in mere seconds, but, to her surprise, the criminal was just as good if not better than the widow. With every attack Romanoff made, the girl deflected and attacked. Skye heard the buzz of an earpiece and watched the criminals face turn from one of strategy to fear then to understanding. She lowered her arms and took a few steps back before, in a blink of an eye, unholstering her weapon and shooting Romanoff in the leg. Black widow fell to the ground in pain looking at Skye beckoning her to finish the job. Skye stood up and ran after the perpetrator a new found anger in her. Skye ran fast and hard and when she was within a few feet of the girl, she pounced knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you!" Skye yelled at the girl pulling at the mask. Skye was thrown off of the smaller girl hitting the concrete and watching the world start to spin before her. She heard two more shots and saw the enemy flinch a bit but, otherwise, unharmed. Skye tried to get up only to be kicked to the ground again by the masked girl. Suddenly, someone came out of the shadows holding onto the girls back and pulling her mask. Skye realized that the boy was Fitz and feared for his safety immediately only to be surprised when he pulled off her mask. She bucked him off of her back running towards her destination only turning once. Skye felt her world shatter around her breaking into a million tiny pieces as she realized who the assassin was,

"Jemma?"

The former scientist turned at the mention of her other name. She had a confused expression on her face before a gun shot hit the assassin in her gut making her double over in pain.

"No!" Both Skye and Fitz screamed running towards the injured assassin. Jemma fell to the ground holding her wound eyes rolling back in her head and everything around her going dark. If this is what death felt like then she didn't understand why so many feared it. It was peaceful and painless compared to the violence and viciousness of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this soon but not quite sure when... I hope you guys liked it... If you did then comment or kudos. Sorry it took so long... I've actually had this for a while but I just haven't had the time to post it. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> -gryff1ndor


	8. Ucheny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's not Jemma anymore

9 days later   
Jemma's POV

"What happened to her?" a soft American woman's voice asked.

"Um I don't um I don't know. It was um like she didn't even know who we were," a Scottish voice filled the air. Jemma didn't want to wake up to the harsher voices that would inevitably come. The voices that would tell her, that she deserved to be punished. That she was a failure. That they had to start over again and tell her to bite down on the bitter plastic to keep from screaming and causing them irritation. 

She opened her eyes slowly waiting for the blow to come for a full minute. Then, when something did happen it was a a soft hand on her arm. She flinched away quickly drawing back her arm to her metal leg listening to the clanging that now filled the room. The American girl whom had touched her arm was now wearing a concerned and carefully concealed hurtful expression. 

To any other person the hurt would be invisible, but she wasn't any other person. She was a specially trained killer. She was a weapon. A weapon designed to read people and to, eventually, kill them. She was not a person anymore. No. That had been taken away when hydra had taken her leg. When they had started controlling her. She was no person, and she would never be. She had given up that luxury a long time ago.

"Jemma," the American girl said snapping the smaller girl out of her daze.

"My name is Ucheny. When will the commander come in?" She asked trying to calculate the amount of peace she would have before the unbearable pain.

"No. Your name is simmons... Jemma Simmons. You are a scientist. You work for shield. You're my best friend," Fitz cut in trying desperately to make her remember.

Jemma stared at them for what seemed like decades before saying,  
"No I am Ucheny. I have no friends because I am a specially trained assassin with no weaknesses. Please just get the commander."

At this point the American girls concerned expression had grown to one of horror and the Scottish boy had moved from the corner of her room to her bedside. He tried to touch her arm but she caught it this time, prepared.

"In one movement I can break your wrist or sprain it. I can pop a major blood vessel and make you hurt until you scream for mercy... Now I suggest you stop playing games with me and tell me when the commander is coming."

"Let him go," a Russian voice said from the shadows. The woman to whom the voice belonged stepped out of the shadows telling the other two guests of the room to leave. The two women sat in the cell for a full five minutes before the Russian opened her mouth only Jemma spoke first.

"I know who you are. They talk about you all the time. They said you were a failure," Jemma said the life seeped from the icy voice.

"Well they would... Wouldn't they?" Romanoff chuckled to herself.

"I hate you," Jemma said looking into the corner of the room trying to hide the little emotion that she had. Romanoff wanted to joke lightheartedly about the fact that she didn't think the commander taught emotions, but her concern bled through into her voice.

"What did they do?"

"Nothing," Jemma said shrugging and sniffling a bit still facing towards the wall. Romanoff's attention was drawn to the former scientists leg grimacing as she saw the hand stroking the metal.

"Jemma, what happened to your leg?"

"What do you think happened," she snapped, "they sawed off my leg because... Because."  
She broke down a bit.

"Because of what, Jemma?" Romanoff asked already knowing the answer. They had threatened her quite a lot before she gave into the brainwashing.

"Because I wouldn't comply," Jemma muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Jemma," Romanoff whispered.

"I'm not Jemma," She whispered, "will you give me my handcuffs please?"

"Why?" Romanoff asked.

"I want to go to sleep."

A strike of realization hit Romanoff making her want to cry even more. She silently handed them to the smaller girl and handcuffed her to the bed. 

"Good night, Jemma," the black widow said.

"Night, commander," she mumbled out of habit.

Once Romanoff had left the room she went straight to bed but was ambushed by Skye and Fitz on the way.

"What happened to Jemma?!?!?!?!" Fitz screamed as Skye just nodded with a 'tell us everything or you're going to get it' look. 

"She's not Jemma anymore," Romanoff's icy voice cut through the empty corridor stopping the other two adults in their tracks. Romanoff didn't care that they had stopped. She had to find Coulson immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry! I've been meaning to update but I haven't been able to seeing as I just moved... Next year during the school year though I will be able to upload weekly hopefully... I'm thinking of making a happy (I know that's quite rare for me) fic next... Please comment/kudos and THANKS FOR OVER 1,000 VIEWS ON ALL OF MY WORKS! I love you all so much
> 
> -gryff1ndor


End file.
